Essence
by Traced
Summary: The trio of cats called themselves Arsenic Clan. They were poison; were corrupt; a bacteria on the face of this planet that no exterminator could make extinct
1. Prologue

Warriors: Essence

Prologue

Far, far away from the borders of Thunderclan, millions of miles past Windclan thousands of oceans distant from Riverclan, and many, many decrepit forests forth Shadowclan, lay a lone Clan all of it's own. This Clan was like none before it, and hundreds of generations would pass before there would be a Clan like it. This ranking of cats, this small army, was made of but three. Three idealistic, futuristic thinking felines who took it upon themselves to give up their rogue lives and grasp every single thing they'd ever admired into their claws and make it theirs; all of it. Anything and everything they could, and that is to say the feral mammal world in it's entirety. And they did.

The trio of cats called themselves Arsenic Clan, the poison toxin after which they called themselves living up to the title until the very last letter. They _were_ poison; were corrupt; a bacteria on the face of this planet that no exterminator could make extinct. They _breathed_ infections. They're aim was to maim, to contaminate, to eliminate. But more than any of theses goals they wished to conquer. Small in numbers though they were, their mere influence polluted the mind into thinking – and worse – believing the thoughts they whispered into their ears. Three male cats; three malignant cancers.

One by one, their numbers grew, slowly but surely. Each cat to enter into the veiled dungeons of their legion were tainted with the same acrid point-of-view. The same goals, the same thoughts, the same power hungry motivation to be apart of a conquest; to own, to have the power to give life and to take it away. Arsenic Clan was a wayward group of cats, one whose intentions spread like the plague. Soon, all of undomesticated life of this isolated wilderness in a secret part of the world was defiled.

And Acidstar reigned supreme.

* * *

The night was raw with the fresh, breath taking bitter frost of Winter's first bite. A million silver stars spotted the inky black sky. A bleak, openly staring, cloudless sky, filled with the gleaming yellow tinged circle that was pitted with craters. . . and that hung just right, floating unhindered in the raven expanse. Skeletal trees were placed unevenly over the horizon, offering no protection but in it's stead a haunted aurora that crept over the land like a poisonous mist. The paling brown branches creaked in the vexing wind, raking through the beige blades of dead and dying grass. Wave after wave swept over the rolling hills, one melting into the other until it looked like the foamy crests of the ocean crashing one against another. In the midst of this auspicious storm, three solid colored mammals glided across the terrain. One onyx, blacker than the blackest shadows that were hidden in the depths of hell; the second a dirty brown and auburn red, like the clay pits in the smoldering afternoon sun; the last a stark, colorless, lifeless white, so white it scolded the eyes to look upon. They floated together down the watery slopes, making a slow, deliberate process seem wholly illegal; transgressive, even. They walked an even number of feet apart, each step falling into place with the others. Their tails hung low, just millimeters above the flailing grass, curved at the tip, but completely still. All three bodies rippled with muscles, mimicking the jaunty game both ground and sky were playing. All three had sharp features and strong jaws; piercing eyes with an intelligence unknown to mankind. All three dwindled at the foot of the slope, hesitating before they dove together down the worn mud trail, now overgrown with thorns and a paraphernalia of weeds and debris. Twin towering white and gray gnarled trees bent their heads together, hovering over the unwelcoming entrance to the tainted haven of the three cats.

Their tails were swallowed, and the night howled in distress.


	2. Codoxime

**Author's Note:** Okay guys. I see you all bookmarking my story, but now it's time to review. Give me encouragement, because don't feel like this is the hit I planned it to be!

**P.S. **Codoxime is pronounced Co-DOX-I-me

Chapter Two: Codoxime

"I wonder what would happen if you died, Acidstar," a voice, as smooth and seductive as black velvet crooned. "I wonder; would we'd die as well? Would we be diminished to weak and pathetic nothings without the aid of our strong, wise. . .decadent. . . white fire bliss -"

"Yes," a deep, gravelly voice interrupted the lurid tone. "Yes; you will die and be eaten by maggots and flies. And birds will come to pluck out your eyes." A song sung with a solid guttural baritone matched the smiling snowy lips and glistening fangs of a shockingly white male cat. Deep red and brown eyes like shattered glass smirked along with the crooked, smeared grin that enhanced his exotic features. A purr of arousal came from his companion; the voice that mimicked crushed, luxurious velvet. That small, complex sound was emitted from the throat of a vixen of a she cat. Her fur was the color of moonlight, a shiny, impenetrable silver that melted into white around her muzzle and paws. Her eyes were the blue of frosted rivers, flecked with slivers of gray. Her frame was slender and was molded with petite, feminine muscles. Transparent claws slid from their sheaths as she placed one paw in front of the other, twisting her way around the handsome, venomous figure of Acidstar. Her pelt brushed his, and her tail came to lay on his back, trailing up the fur along the white male's spine.

"Codoxime," the pale male warned, muddied eyes flashing, "today will not be the day you become pregnant, either." She continued to circle him, ignoring his voice. Acidstar's nostril's flared. "And neither will the rest of the days I live," he added dryly. The female called Codoxime hesitated, her tail hovering in the air in the beginnings of another of her suggestive strokes. A slow, knowing smile crept across her maw, and it seemed that her blue eyes rolled.

"Acidstar," she soothed, that same, honey sweet voice coming into play, "of course today is not the day." Her pelt moved away from his, breaking the blend of silver and white. Colorless paws took a few steps sideways, where the slender body lingered, turning to face the second feline. Placid gaze took in the full figure of the leader; heated gaze, bristling pelt, and all. "That day will not come until two more moons have past, and new-leaf is in full bloom." Codoxime finished, flicking an ear in mock irritation. And with one last look at the white male with narrowing eyes, she turned and ran swiftly down the flowing slopes of Arsenic Clan before he could raise himself from his sitting position and chase after her.

* * *

Dusk grasped the rolling hills and sparse, swaying tress of Arsenic Clan like a thief in the night. No sooner had the sun disappeared over the horizon than the night fastened its greedy claws into this part of the world. The wind howled, washing away the heavy, blackened clouds that sifted in the midnight blue sky. A different set of warriors dotted the sky tonight, sparking to life each passing second. Codoxime watched as the pitted moon was lifted higher and higher on her thing thread through the inky sky. A warm breeze ruffled her glossy fur, making her look windswept and feral. Tonight, she would be the only cat left in camp. Acidstar had left with Dimenoxadol and Ace earlier in the day, going on one of their crazy, stupid, worthless missions to conquer the 'world'. _Ha_, Codoxime thought, _those three couldn't conquer a family of rabbits, even if they bowed their furry little heads before them._

Codoxime had joined the trio ten moons ago, immediately becoming infatuated with Acidstar from the moment she saw him. _Ah,_ she had said when they had first met, _so_ you_ are the one who will give me my kits._ A smile flickered across her maw at the memory. Of course, Dimen and Ace were with him at the time, and they all but sneered at her prophecy. Still, Codoxime held her word true, even though Acidstar denied any interest in the gorgeous female each and every time the topic was brought up. "I will have him," Codoxime promised the moon, steely blue eyes fierce with determination. "I will have him, and I _will_ have his kits." The silvery outline of Codoxime shifted as she got to her paws. Her eyes were narrowed, and her heart pounding with adrenaline and small flutters of fear. She did not care, she decided, what Dimen and Ace said about her behind her back, nor would be pay attention to the look in Acidstar's eyes whenever she was overly flirtatious. She would win this battle, even if in the end it was just to say that she told all three of them so.

White paws carried her over to the crumbling, rocky wall that hid all four cats nests. It was a sheer, horrendous looking thing, spiked with jutting rocks and alive with loose dirt and pieces of stone and pebbles. Dirt caked roots of trees pushed through the cliff face like hungry hands, twisting and twining into small, gaping black holes and out through the other side. At the base of this monstrosity, an oval shaped yawning hole stretched for yards. Codoxime's nose wrinkled in disgust. She willed it to be as beautiful as the moon and the stars on a warm summer night.

Walking the rest of the distance between her and the opening of her den, she ducked her head into the entrance. Immediately she was surrounding in darkness; the only light that shed any recognition in the place was the small shafts of light coming in from the outside world. The moon; how much she loved her precious, glowing light. Inside, she had to admit, was much different from the outside. The floor was padded inches thick with fresh heather and the softest, greenest, sweetest smelling grass. A few valuable feathers were weaved between the massive blanket, but most of them were saved to be threaded into their four nests. Feathers, moss, and the pelts of rabbits lines the reed and bracken based nests. Codoxime sighed when she saw them, ready for the comfort it would bring her, and well as the much needed sleep. Of course, her nest was the closest to Acidstar. She knew he didn't mind, because he had told her on one occasion that she smelled of warm roses, cat mint, and wild honey. A purr rumbled deep in her throat, and self consciously her tongue found her pelt, and she washed herself until she smelled her familiar, safe scent. She purposely rolled around in Acidstar's nest before settling into her own, smiling behind closed eyelids at just knowing the only thing he would be dreaming about tonight was her and her tantalizing scent.


End file.
